Red Team - Short Stories
by FettFamilyForLife
Summary: Hey everyone, read my disclaimer at the top of the first page. I am currently working on short stories about Red Team. If you're unfamiliar with Red Team, they are an elite Spartan group, mainly from Halo Wars. The team consists of Jerome-092, The leader, and then Alice-130 along with Douglas-042. Enjoy my short stories, and there will be more stories soon!


Red Team Short Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a written experience of occasions where I imagined Red Team being overrun or dying, or just simple stories. Red Team, and all the Halo related specifics belong to Bungie and/or Microsoft.

All of these short stories are just my thoughts on Red Team at times, just note that there are going to be more than just 2 or 3 stories. The first 2 are also very similar, but my personal favorite is the top one. Enjoy!

Infection

Jerome-092 and Alice-130 were onboard a pelican, approaching the pale ground. Their armor shook a bit when the ship landed and jolted back. Alice and Jerome both took their helmets and put them on at the same time, in sync. The stepped to the edge of the pelican exit, and made a small jump down. They examined the odd light green-ish terrain, and the eerie "sky". The Spartans started to walk for a bit, passing many rocks, and had come upon a tunnel. They flicked on their helmet lights, and began wandering through the tunnel as their lights cut through the thick fog. Not a word was said betweenthe two Spartans for quite awhile until "Why are we even here, Jerome?", Said Alice questionably. "... You know, I'm uh ... really not sure." The area broke back into silence. Suddenly "This is Command on the Pelican. We have to leave now. Repeat NOW." Alice and Jerome immediately hustled to get out of the tunnel, vaulting over rocks and pulling themselves up onto rocks. The had just escaped the tunnel, to watch their Pelican mid-air, leaving them behind. "We're going down! Help! We are ... being attac- ..." The transmission went dead. The Pelican started making odd movements and headed down. Jerome stared in utter amazement, and Alice observed the ship and wondered. deformed tan colored alien-like being were attached to the ship ... Alice whispered about them to Jerome, then they broke out their guns, causing it to rain bullets. Some of them fell off, others didn't budge. The ship went front first into the barren ground. Something that seemed like acid burnt through the hull of the ship, and the ship was being eaten away. Jerome sprinted towards a rock, then grabbed Alice's arm. "We have to go now ... now." he said to Alice softly. The two started running, but Jerome tripped over his own boot, and collapsed. Alice just about panicked, she couldn't leav behind her best friend, but she also couldn't stay to see the consequences. She kneeled down by Jerome and said "I guess this is it, Jerome." ... and that was the last that anyone from Red Team had ever spoken.

Hunting The Elites

"Covenant forces inbound, ETA 2 Minutes." Jerome-092 calmly said over the COM unit. "You sure, Jerome?" Alice-130 had replied, and not too long after, the area had errupted into chaos. The ground shook and trembled beneath everyone, as shrapnel and all sorts of things flew overhead. The Covenant had gotten the upper hand and ambushed Red Team and their forces. Alice and Jerome were quick to vault over the sides of their Warthog, and ran near a rock formation nearby. Douglas-042 hadn't checked in yet on the COM, causing Alice and Jerome to enter a state of panic, leaving them vulnerable to an attack. Grenades were flying, exploding mid-air, causing an array of lights and flashes, like a firework show pretty much ... but much closer. "M ... Man Down ...!" came over the COM. None of Red Team knew who it was, since it seemed like mumbling. Alice tried to get a better signal and also said "Who is that?" The COM was silent, and Red Team started to tremble even more. In the distance there were multiple Purple and Blue Alien-type beings approaching their location. Another message came through: "This is .. D .. Dougl-" The message stopped. Alice panicked, and grabbed Jerome's arm. She tried to pull him to his feet, but Jerome stayed planted where he was. Jerome knew what she was thinking and refused to leave his position. "Spartans .. Spartans Never Die." mumbled Jerome. Alice frantically responded "I have faith in the UNSC, but you can't believe every word," Jerome wouldn't even turn his helmet so that his visor faced Alice. Alice let go of Jerome's arm, and began running toward the debris and rubble of decimated vehicles. She began searching through everything, and examing every dead soldier closely. Alice took off her helmet and threw it aside, thinking it would reduce the weight on her head, allowing her to search quicker. She picked up stone slabs, sheets of cracked glass, and ash. She saw a helmet, that wasn't hers. It was the classic military green, with a red stripe on the top ...


End file.
